I am the overlord!
by Knightcrim
Summary: I managed to trap all my favorite Resident Evil characters over the weekend. WATCH AS I MAKE THEIR LIVES A LIVING HELL! Chris-stupid, Barry-sandwich crazed, Jill-confuse, Albert Wesker-bunny?
1. Chapter 1

/Authors note/

I was bored when I made this...

"Guuuuuuuh, where am I..." Leon said standing up in a small room.

"Oh no bloody way!" someone yelled from a corner.

Albert Wesker was sitting over in a corner with a very unhappy look on his face. It also appeared that Chris, Jill, and Claire were sitting over in another corner of the room.

"What the hell?" Leon exclaimed.

"Don't ask," Chris, Claire, and Jill all said at exactly the same time.

"We all woke up in this room, Wesker doesn't have his powers, I miss my shotgun, and Barry is in the fetal position mumbling something about a sandwich, and a guy on the intercom told us we're trapped here," Chris sobbed.

"Welcome, all Resident Evil characters," I said over the intercom.

"Now that you have all woken up from your nice naps, let's get down to business. You are here to entertain me."

"I am no entertainer," Wesker said angrily.

"You are now Wesky," I chuckled.

He stood up and proceeded to punch a wall in attempt to get out of the small brick room. This resulted in an epic failure and possibly a few broken knuckles on his part.

"Ha, I see the G-virus cure is working perfectly," I said.

Wesker said nothing but now looked very angry.

"Okay, as you have all guessed, I am monitoring you at all times. I also happen to have a very special device here. Just let me push this button..." I said searching for the right button on the control panel.

"Ah here it is," I said as I pushed it.

A computer voice rang out in the room saying, "Un-reality device activated".

"What should I do first?" I asked them.

"I dunno," Jill and Claire said.

Barry just mumbled something else about a sandwich and Chris yelled, "HELP!" as Wesker attempted to break his neck after Chris took his shades.

"Lets see, even without the G-virus Wesker is still rather strong, Hmm. Lets render him completely harmless then!" I said happily.

I dialed a few things into my control panel and poof (literally), Wesker turned into a rabbit.

"That's so cute!" Jill and Claire exclaimed as the bunny Wesker attempted to brain himself against the wall in embarresment.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was sitting in a corner holding Wesker and saying, "WHATTA CUTE BUNNY," while Wesker was screaming, "LET GO OF ME YA F***ING DUMBA**."

Things were going better than I had planned...

Clair was attempting to talk to Barry even though Barry was still mumbling something about a sandwich, Leon was laughing at Wesker, and Jill was attempting to use he "master of unlocking" skills to unlock the door. I was getting bored so I decided to try something that strayed a little away from my plans.

"Hey everyone," I said over the intercom.

"Yeah," they all said, except Barry of course.

"How about we play truth or dare, only I'm the only one who gives dares".

"No," everyone except Chris and Barry said.

"Well if you don't I'll turn Wesker back into a human and give him an Ak-47".

"YES PLEASE DO!" screamed the little Wesker bunny.

"Alright we'll play," said Jill moving away from the door.

"Okay then, Chris, truth or dare".

"Dare."

"Okay... I dare you to lick the Wesker bunny."

The sound of Wesker yelling "F*** YOU!" was drained out by the sound of everyone laughing as Chris licked the Wesker bunny.

"Okay... Claire, truth or dare".

"Truth."

"Okay... have you ever felt jealous of Ada for being Leon's main love interest in RE2." The room went silent...


	3. Chapter 3

"O-of course not!" Claire said defensively.

"Oh really?" I asked with a chuckle.

"Yeah, everyone knows that I liked Steve Burnside!"

"According to the lie detector, everything you just said is a lie," I said pushing the big red button labeled PUNISHMENT.

The next second Claire had disappeared. It took everyone in the room a couple seconds to realize she was gone.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!" Chris yelled at the intercom.

"I punished her," I said, keeling over on the floor laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!" He yelled again.

"I trapped her in a room with Rebecca and Ashley."

"YOU CRUEL BASTARD!" Chris and Leon both said in unison.

"Yeah Ashley is horrible," a small voice rang out.

The room went silent.

Wesker was sitting in the corner trying to act like he didn't say anything.

"Just Ashley?" everyone in the room said.

"What? Rebecca isn't that bad," Wesker bunny said.

The room went silent again until Leon finally spoke up.

"You know... I could of sworn that in Resident Evil 2 if you check Wesker's desk fifty times you could find a picture of Rebecca."

The room stayed silent.

"And if I am correct she was in a really tight basketball uniform..."

The room would have stayed silent if it wasn't for the sound of my laughter over the intercom.


	4. Chapter 4

Wesker had stayed quite silent for about 20 minutes now. Leon had dared Jill to shout sandwich which had apparently caused Barry to go into a seizure and Chris was still pissed about Claire going missing.

"Okay, I'm really bored of watching Barry's sandwich seizure, do something interesting," I said over the intercom.

"Give me back my sister and I'll do something interesting," Chris said.

"Sorry, no can do. Let me just check my wheel of torture here," I chuckled.

"You have a wheel of torture?" Leon asked.

"Yeah, its pretty cool."

"What is on it?"

"Well there is truth or dare, zombie attack, death arena, transform person, teleport nemesis, and butterflies."

"Butterflies?" almost everyone asked.

"You'll find out," I laughed.

Suddenly the computer rang out, "Initiating Death Arena." Everyone then found themselves in the middle of an arena. Wesker was put back to normal for the sake of fairness (if you can call it "Fair")

"Okay," I said, "Fight until you are all knocked out."

Everyone was about to argue but Chris immediately got flung 30 feet by Wesker into the side of a rock. There was a moment of silence until someone randomly shouted, "GANG UP ON WESKER!" and everyone began trying to beat up Wesker. Jill was trying to shoot him but he kept dodging it, and Chris and Leon were trying to punch and kick him, despite the fact that they had shotguns. Barry was... well... you know. To cut right to the chase I was forced to teleport everyone back to the main room because Wesker nearly pulled Chris's head off.

"Wesker, I've changed you back to normal but I have changed you back to the way you were in Resident Evil 1," I said. I strongly suspect it was Chris who whispered "yeah... gay," which resulted in Wesker trying to find out who said it. Sadly I was forced to remind them of the picture of Rebecca which would have sent the room into silence if it weren't for my laughing.

1 Hour Later

"Okay," I said, " I have decided to bring back Claire from her punishment, however due to the fact of how fricken hilariously awkward it will be, I decided to bring back Rebecca too."

There was a loud popping sound and Rebecca and Claire appeared in the middle of the room.

"-so my interpretation was off so I had to practice and... wow where are we Claire?" said Rebecca as Claire held her hands over her ears muttering words of "Demons" and "Evil".

"Hey its Jill, Barry, and Leon," Rebecca said. She then suddenly began to blush and said very seductively, "Hiiiiii Chris." Chris immediately panicked and tried to hide while Wesker looked as though if he had a heart it would be broken.

**A/N **_Hey guys rate and review, yeah it kinda sucks but its my first real attempt at a fanfiction._


End file.
